Twinking for battlegrounds
A twink that is always behind their opponent can't be hit. A twink that cannot be targeted cannot be hit. For this reason, circling your enemy continuously, and adding some jumping as well, is fairly standard stuff for any twink. Also, because of their smaller size and, therefore, higher difficulty to target, gnomes are often preferential for rogue or warrior twinks. However, racials must also be accounted for. See below for more detail on choosing a race. There are two ways to approach a no-win situation (such as three twinked rogues attacking you). One way is to run. It's not honorable or brave, but often the best choice if you are worried about staying on top of the scoreboard, as additional deaths will drag down your score. The second way is to stand and fight. For twinks who are less concerned about score and more about the success of their team as a whole, this is often the best way. Think of it this way: fighting those three rogues will inevitably get you killed, which would drag your score down. But in standing and fighting, you are keeping those three dangerous twinks occupied long enough for teammates to arrive and kill them, or for untwinked teammates to get their butts out of there. The answer to this conundrum varies according to situation as well. If you are, say a Paladin, with no bubble to blow and no swiftness potions, there is no way you're going to run away successfully. However, if you are a rogue with sprint ready, running can be much more successful. Overall, making a last stand is one of the more desirable options - not only does it help your team out (and keep other twinks occupied while a flag carrier is getting away, as the case may be), but it also inspires respect from both your own team and your opponents. While some opponents may /laugh or /spit at you if you stand and fight, most of the time they will respect you for "dying a warrior's death". Final stands are among the most inspiring things you can do in a battleground. But remember, there is heroism and then there is pure idiocy. If you are not engaged with any enemies, and you see six twinks heading your way, it really isn't heroic or brave to charge straight at them. That is insanity. In situations such as those, running is really the only option - unless you are escorting a flag carrier. In that case, the single second you delay them is one more second the flag carrier has to get away. Flag Carriers The most common flag carriers are Warriors, Stamina Rogues, Druids, and Paladins. Hunters will also occasionally be Flag Carriers (FC's). For Warrior and Paladin FC's, it is advised that if you use a two-hander, you carry a shield and one-handed weapon with you for FC'ing. Lots of stamina and armor enchants are also a must. Rogue FC's should be "Stamina Rogues" - that is, Rogues that have 1200+ HP. Additionally, sprint should not be used until necessary. Using sprint in the tunnel where there are no enemies and having it on cooldown when you run out of the tunnel into the waiting arms of the entire enemy team is not really smart. Druid FC's need lots of stamina and armor, and should remain in bear form the entire time. Hunter FC's should save wing clip for when a really nasty enemy comes their way, like a warrior twink or a rogue twink. Additionally, having a pet with a charge ability (like a boar) is extremely useful for delaying opponents for a short amount of time, as it stuns them for a second or two. Choosing a Race There are many different kinds of racials that can be useful in PvP. However, based on whether your main is Alliance or Horde, this can change quite significantly. Horde Nearly every Horde racial is very much PvP-oriented. Abilities such as Blood Fury and Will of the Forsaken are invaluable in PvP, so it doesn't matter all that much which race you choose. However, Orcs are suggested for Warriors, Hunters, and Shaman, Undead are suggested for Rogues, and Blood Elves for Mages, Priests, Paladins, and Warlocks, and Tauren for Druids. Alliance Alliance, however, requires more careful consideration. Abilities like Every Man for Himself, Stoneform, Escape Artist, Shadowmeld, and Gift of the Naaru make it very difficult to choose between races. However, for Rogues that plan to use Maces, Humans are suggested. Night Elves are suggested for Dagger Rogues, and either race is fine for Sword Rogues. Draenei are suggested for Paladins, Priests, and Shaman, Night Elves for Druids and Hunters, Dwarves for Warriors, and Humans for Warlocks. Gnomes are suggested for any of their classes, however you must weigh the difficulty of targeting them versus the racials of whichever other race can be your chosen class. Escape Artist is useful, but easily more useful are abilities like Shadowmeld and Stoneform. Common Courtesies **Note** These courtesy instructions are for twinks who are interested in being honorable opponents, as opposed to mindless killing machines. *If an enemy player has just joined the battle, don't attack him. Give him time to target you before you attack. *Be sure to /salute a player who has died a Warrior's Death (a non-twink who has stood and fought a twink, or any player who has stood his ground against impossible odds). You may want to make a macro for this. *Don't graveyard farm in the graveyard. It takes all the fun out of it for the opposite team. Wait below the graveyard, on the other side of the cliff, but don't wait right in the actual graveyard itself. *If you are a non-twink, don't go on a rant about how stupid or dumb twinks are in battleground chat. Remember, there are twinks fighting for your team too! *For rogues, don't spam sap. Either attack them or don't - don't play with them by sapping, then leaving, then coming back and sapping, and so on. *Never /rofl, /laugh, /spit, or any other form of mockery when you have killed an enemy. It worsens the sting for them, and makes you come across as a poor winner. *Things like /charge, /roar, etc. can add a lot to a moment, but spamming them just so an enemy can't see their chat pane or so they miss instructions from BG chat is just poor sportsmanship. See Also *Twinks Category:Twinking guides